


Chasing My Own Dreams

by I_stole_a_cannon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Gen, Modern Day, oc lead, performing arts school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is chaotic enough. Going to a top ranked performing arts school is even harder. Being friends with Alexander Hamilton? That might be the biggest challenge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings (After Nearly Sending The Hounds)

**Author's Note:**

> This story has an oc lead just to have an outsiders perspective. I'm not 100% writing everyone yet so please bare with me

The New York School Of The Arts. Everything about it was prestigious and pretentious. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy I attend. Getting to take classes that help me compose better is great. My friends are hysterical and serve as inspiration. I literally write theme songs for each one of them. Even though our years were hectic, they sure as hell were memorable. They started when Aaron Burr introduced Alexander Hamilton to the rest of us.

I’ll set the scene, something Alex said I did pretty well, we were in a coffee shop central to all our places. It was me, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Marquis de Lafayette. I was trying to have them write pieces for a little bit of prework before the new school year started. Though they kept insisting that I was being an overachiever. Not my fault I was passionate about my track. We were also waiting for Aaron Burr to show up. He was late and typically he was 10 minutes early to everything. And when he finally did, he was 15 minutes late and we were about ready to send out a search party.

“Where’ve you been Burr, we were about to release Washington’s hounds out on the city.” Laurens said.

“Yeah no kidding Mr. Boy Scout.”

“Sorry, wanted to introduce someone.” Burr said.

“Oh? Taking bets on how long it takes Hale’s theme’ll take.” Mulligan said.

“Shut up Herc!” I said shoving him. Mulligan, Laurens and Lafayette were laughing.

“Relax Hale, though his is gonna be a challenge. Alexander Hamilton, meet the team. John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Emilia Hale. Gang, this is Alexander Hamilton, new transfer to NYSA.” Burr introduced. I immediately started tapping a beat on my leg.

“Pleasure to meet you all.” He said. Lafayette offered to shake his hand. I started humming and I heard Laurens groan.

“Burr, she’s theming.”

“What?” Hamilton said.

“Hale’s a composer as her area of expertise. She’s creating a theme tune for you.” Lafayette said. Hamilton was still confused.

“Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait. Just you wait.” I said. Burr gauged Hamilton’s reaction. Which was stunned.

“She came up with that on the spot?” Hamilton asked. Burr nodded. I laughed at their stunned reactions; Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens were pretty used to this. I had given theirs a couple of years ago.

“Welcome to the team A. Ham.” I said. Hamilton grinned. We were all sitting and chatting when I asked where everyone’s track was headed.

“I’m taking the visual arts track, drawing in particular.” Lafayette said.

“Performing arts.” Laurens added.

“You always were a bit of a drama queen.” I quipped, getting a laugh from the group and an eye roll from Laurens.

“Writing.” Burr said.

“Ditto.” Hamilton added. I raised my eyebrow.

“I’m interested to see where that’ll head. How ‘bout you Herc?”

"Crafts, dad was a tailor, I’m gonna take over.” Mulligan said. The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting and swapping stories from the summer. Though most of them were courtesy of Hamilton. The guy never seemed to stop talking, though it didn’t bother the rest of us. Maybe Burr, but he never seemed to be firm in anything he said.

“Am I talking too much? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth. I’ve never had a group of friends before, I promise that I’ll make y’all proud.” Hamilton said towards the end of the conversation. Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens, and I all looked at each other.

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd.” Mulligan and I said in sync. Burr, Hamilton, and Laurens looked between each other.

“You two never cease to amaze me at how similar you two think.” Laurens said.

“Wait, this is normal!?” Hamilton exclaimed.

“Rumor has it that they knew each other in utero.” Lafayette said. This got laugh out of me and Hercules.

“He’s exaggerating but only ever so slightly.” I said slinging my arm around Mulligan. Our mom’s had known each other when they were younger, but didn’t know they had kids roughly around the same time until the first time they got together after the pregnancy. Hence our early friendship. I picked up my glass. “Hey, a toast to our new year.” I said.

“Tonight, there’s six of us, tomorrow they’ll be more of us.” Burr said. The others picked up our glasses and cheered.

“This is gonna be one for the history books.” Mulligan said.

“Hopefully in the best way possible.” I said. After that, we all started to head our separate ways, agreeing that we’d meet on the quad in the morning. Burr took Hamilton, saying that he lived in Washington Heights, but was planning on moving to Harlem soon. It wasn’t much of a move, but I didn’t want to point it out. Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens and I headed in the same direction until we split off. Laurens first, then since Mulligan and I live in the same building, we went to his first.

“So,” Mulligan started.

“So?” I asked.

“You and Hamilton huh?” He said. I hit him and rolled my eyes.

“No chance, no way., Herc how many times have I told you that I don’t date. End of discussion.” I said. Mulligan laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh c’mon Milia, Hamilton might be the only person who can match you for turn of phrase.” He said.

“Then let me introduce him to Angelica, or hell any of the Schyluers.” I said.

“Fine, but you will be dating before the end of the year, it’s my personal mission.” He said.

“Uh-huh, sure Herc, see you tomorrow.” I said.

“Tomorrow Emilia, the first day of the real start of our creative careers.” Mulligan said with a grin, disappearing into his apartment. Him and Lafayette were the only ones who called me Emilia to some extent, it was typically Hale or Milia. I walked up to my apartment and then headed in. Mom was home as per usual. And as much as I’d like to say I have a fantastic relationship with my parents, I really didn’t. I preferred my brothers Nathaniel and Patrick, but they were off at college, leaving me all on my lonesome.

“There you are, I was getting worried. How were your friends?” She asked.

“Fine, I’m gonna go make sure all my music’s in order for tomorrow.” I said.

“Alright, don’t forget the sheets you left on the coffee table last night.” She said.

“Thanks,” I replied picking the sheets up. I leafed through them to find it was extended version of Burr’s theme that I was working on. I was humming it as I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, packing everything up so all I had to do was throw my clothes on.

“Emilia, do you want dinner or did you eat out?” She asked.

“I’m fine mom! Herc and I stopped by a food truck.” I said. Not a lie, Herc, Laurens and I had grabbed something, split between the three of us. I crashed early thinking to myself how much of a great year this was going to be, I could feel it.  
I would learn that life resists simplicity which lead to the havoc that was the following year.


	2. Actual School (Proceed with the Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such the delay, basically what happened is I started writing, it got put on the back burner as I worked on 50 other things, and I only recently got around to starting writing again. (If you catch the Turn references, then congrats.)

After Mulligan and I dragged ourselves out of bed and headed to the coffee shop for our morning dosage. Burr and Hamilton were already there and waiting for us.

“Morning Burr, Morning A. Ham.”I said with a smile. Mulligan left to get coffee for the both of us.

“Morning Hale, got any idea when Lafayette and Laurens’ll get here?” Burr asked.

“They’ll be here soon, Laurens is probably just having trouble waking up Lafayette.” I said.

“Lafayette doesn’t strike me as the type of person to be difficult to wake in the morning.” Hamilton said. I laughed as Mulligan came back with my coffee.

“Trust me, waking Lafayette in the morning is a war unto itself.” I said. As soon as I finished the sentence, the door to the shop opened revealing a stressed Laurens, looking better than usual, and a messy Lafayette who didn’t yet have time to tie his hair up; which made him look like Jefferson, the dean of students, but he hated if we mentioned it. “Morning Laf, morning Laurens.” I said. Lafayette groaned. I laughed and passed him my coffee while Laurens grabbed theirs, when Laurens passed by me I pulled him aside. “Laurens, your gay is showing.” I whispered which got a blush from him. Lafayette passed my coffee back to me and began to fight to tie his up. 

“Having fun?” Mulligan asked. Lafayette simply glared at him. I put my coffee down and helped gather Lafayette’s hair. He nodded thanks and Laurens came back,handing coffee to Lafayette who let me take a sip as thanks for him drinking some of mine.

“Alright we have everyone, let’s go.” Burr said. We walked to school and were messing around as much as we could without causing a traffic hazard. Laurens was walking with me predominately so I got to interrogate him

“So Laurens, who you trying to impress?” I asked raising my eyebrow as a joke. 

“No one Hale, just, no one.” 

“Oh c’mon Laurens, you don’t wear your skinny khakis unless you’re dressing to impress, so who is it? Is it A. Ham?” I asked. Laurens blushed and rolled his eyes. I laughed and virtually cheered as we arrived at school. “Brb, gonna scare the Schyleurs.” I said. I jogged over and stood behind them. “Morning.” I said. Eliza and Peggy nearly jumped a foot in the air. Angelica laughed and turned to me.

“Hey Em,” Angelica said.

“Hey Angie, Eliza, and Peggy. Pleasure to see you three. How’d break treat you?” I asked. Angelica smiled. 

“Pretty well, how about you? Work on our theme or anyone else's?” Angelica said. I scoffed and laughed. 

“Of course I did, I’m insulted that you thought I didn’t. I managed to work on Burr’s proper one, I have to write A. Ham’s and finish the lyrics on Lafayette’s. I’ll show you yours during your music block.” I said. Eliza looked impressed.

“Well you’ve certainly been busy.” Eliza said. 

“I had to do something between managing the boys and chilling at home.” I said gesturing to the boys.

“Who’s the new guy?” Peggy asked. I followed her finger, she was pointing to Hamilton.

“That’s Alexander Hamilton. Burr introduced him yesterday, and he seems to be gelling with the group pretty well.” I said. Peggy nodded but Eliza and Angelica looked concerned. “And on that note, I’m gonna go see what trouble what trouble the boys have gotten into. See you girls later.” I said jogging off to the boys. They were rallied in front of a poor freshman who was attempting to get a word in with Hamilton who was arguing back at full force like his life depended on it. Burr looked defeated while Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens were encouraging him. I rolled my eyes at the proceedings, I could sense a long year ahead of me if Hamilton fought with every freshman. “Guys! Lay off the poor kid.” I shouted. Laurens noticed I said something, but the others ignored me.

“It’s hopeless, I’ve already tried to split them up.” Burr said. I sighed and look around and saw one of the kids that the guy arguing with Hamilton was friends with. We jokingly called him King last year due to his control over the class, he started to do something, the rest of the class would do it. But it got rocky at the end of last year so who knows what would happen this year. He was storming towards the commotion with a glare on his face.

“Silence! A message from the King!” I exclaimed as he came into view. King glared at me as well as Hamilton. I rolled my eyes as Hamilton continued to argue, but now with King as well. I looked above the crowd. “Here comes The General!” I called. Lafayette called it as well. Striding out of the main building was Headmaster Washington with Dean Jefferson to inspect the kids on the quad. The kids surrounding Hamilton and King dispersed. 

“Students, get to class.” Washington said. I turned to the gang and we all said our goodbyes as we headed to the different wings of the building or straight up different buildings, the school was huge and I got lost so many times freshman year, that’s how I met Burr, he’s the year above us and he managed to get me around without me annoying him too much. And now knowing Burr, that’s a miracle in of itself. I finally found myself in the proper practice room, which was more like a giant band room, but it was a safe haven for me as I had access to all the spare empty sheet music I wanted. There were predominately other juniors and some sophomores, but I grinned as I saw one of the guys I didn’t keep in constant contact with but was pretty cool.

“Abe!” I called out. He whipped around and grinned. 

“Hey Hale, How was break?” He asked. 

“Pretty good, got a lot written, how about you? How’s Mary?” I asked.

“She’s doing well,”   


“Caleb and Ben?” I asked with an eyebrow raised. Abe groaned.

“Nothing, the duo are so bloody stubborn I sometimes think they’ll never find love in anything but each other.” Abe said extremely exasperated at his two best friends. Which based on what he’d told me, he had every right to be, seemed like the duo stressed him out more than his classes did.

“Well, maybe this will be the year, don’t you think?” I said. I was being honest, this seemed to be shaping up to be a great year for us. And I had only been in the room for a couple minutes. I suddenly had a tune in my head.

“I know that look, the piano’s free.” Abe said. I ran over and started to play keys. It was a pleasant tune and I was happy with it. I continued to play it. 

“And if there’s still a reason I’m still alive while everyone around me have died, I’m willing to wait for it.” I sang. Abe looked at me. I pulled out Burr’s sheet music and played it to be edited. “Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes. We keep living anyway. We rise and fall, we break and mistake.” I looked to Abe and the small group that had gathered. I saw Angelica and Eliza for certain and some others who I didn’t know in particular. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were busy over break.” Eliza said. I bowed and mockingly accepted the fake praise. One of the other students asked for the piano so I got up and grabbed a violin and handed it to Abe. 

“You know how to play right?” I asked. Abe laughed.

“Yeah, give me the sheet music.” I handed him the rough draft.

“Just check and see if that’s playable.” I said as I started to write out the song on Burr’s so it’s not just music. Abe started playing and it sounded as how it sounded in my head.

“What’s this called?” Abe asked as he played. I shrugged.

“No idea yet.” I said as I paced a little and I started humming. Eliza and Angelica joined us and I smiled at the two. “Hey two thirds of the Schyluers.” I said.

“Hey Em, how’s writing coming?” Eliza asked. I handed her Burr’s theme. She started to read it over. “It doesn’t have a title yet.” She said. 

“I’m not comfortable with any of the titles I’m coming up with so far. Then again, all the titles I’m thinking of are really small and babyish so far.” 

“Well, Burr is sort of a big baby.” Angelica remarked. I laughed at that.

“So how about Wait For It?” I asked. 

“Perfect.” Eliza said. The bell rang after a bit more meddling around and I started to wander toward my English class room when someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder I started screaming which mixed in with laughter behind me. 

“What the hell! Herc!” I screamed. I looked behind me and saw Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton laughing behind me.

“Well, we’re headed in the same direction.

“Hercules, put me the fuck down or I swear I will Crucible scream.” I growled. Mulligan froze and flipped me over. “Thank you, now, what the fuck.” I said. Mulligan scratched the back of his neck and pointed to Lafayette and Laurens, I glared at the two. “Boys!”

“That was for interrogating me this morning!” Laurens shouted. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah but was challenging Mulligan to scare the living hell of me and cart me off like a Viking really necessary!?” I exclaimed. Lafayette laughed at little and then I glared at him. “You don’t get off scot free Mister. You’re just as guilty, same to you A.Ham.” I said which got Lafayette to shut up and Hamilton wanted to start arguing. 

“Hey, I had nothing to do with this, I am an innocent bystander in this whole ordeal.” Hamilton said. 

“Innocent my ass, Hamilton,” I retorted. 

“Miss. Hale, language,” our English teacher said as we approached his room. 

“Apologies,” I said as I walked into his class, it looked as if the gang was all here, including King, Angelica, and Peggy. I sat down next to Angelica as Lafayette sat on the other side of me. We were about to start chatting but then the teacher came in and prepared to start teaching.


End file.
